


Abandoned by the Queen of Destiny

by merryghoul



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this without reading up on 1630s France, so apologies for anything that isn't period-accurate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Abandoned by the Queen of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without reading up on 1630s France, so apologies for anything that isn't period-accurate.

After telling his wife to stay inside their house, Bonacieux ran out to the queen's coach and bowed before she even got out of it.

"Are you Monsieur Bonacieux?" Queen Anne said as she stepped out of her coach.

"I'm at your service, Your Majesty."

"I want to speak to your wife in private. Is she in?"

Bonacieux stammered. "…Yes."

"Thank you. You may stand, Monsieur Bonacieux."

Bonacieux stood up and watched Anne enter his house in shock. 

Constance, surprised that Anne walked into her home, attempted to get up to bow to her. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty—"

"No, don’t get up," Anne said. "This isn't the Court." 

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?"

"I happen to be pregnant."

Constance blinked. "You are?"

"It happened recently."

Constance's jaw dropped. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Cardinal Richelieu has spoken about how well your husband has served him."

"So you want my husband to serve your court."

Anne shook her head. "No. He serves the Cardinal. Who am I to get in the way of his needs? I'm looking for a more feminine touch with my wardrobe, especially now that I am with child."

" _You_ want me to serve you at court."

Anne nodded. "If you'll accept my offer. You _are_ a seamstress, are you not?"

Constance nodded. "I am, Your Highness. I would love to help you with your wardrobe."

"Good. You'll start tomorrow morning. I'll have a carriage pick you up. I'll make sure the coachman mentions your name so your husband doesn't steal it."


End file.
